fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Libellester: Klad: De Verloren Verhalen/De Strijd
Libellester (overleg) 5 jul 2018 11:43 (UTC) Hoi allemaal! Dit is het tweede deel van De Verloren Verhalen De Storm van Jaguar, Vlinder en Kever - De Vijf Redders De clans moeten een veeleisende strijd voeren. Ze verliezen katten, en de clans worden zwak, de strijd tegen De Bloedtanden is dan wel voorbij maar dat was nog maar deel één van de strijd, dat was nog het gemakkelijkste deel van de strijd van de clans. Zullen de clans ondanks de hulp van De Snorharen en De Regenbende toch uitgeroeid worden? Gaat Motklauw het halen? Hoe zit het met Jaguarpoot, kan zij deze strijd nog wel aan, of wordt het haar allemaal te veel? Serie: De Verloren Verhalen: 1. De Storm van Jaguar, Vlinder en Kever 2. De Strijd Superedities: 1. Het Gevecht van de Vorige Generatie Personagelijst: SneeuwClan thumb Ze hebben een heel dikke vacht. Leider: Kristalster- is een knappe wit met bruine poes met pikzwarte ogen. Commandant: Varenstorm- is een grijze kater met witte strepen en felblauwe ogen. Medicijnkat: Sparrehart- is een grote kater die bruin is met zwarte strepen. Krijgers: Sprankelblad- is een knappe lapjespoes. Spinnewaker- is een zwarte kater met een beetje wit. Konijnensprong- is een witte poes. Zwartlinde- is een zwart met grijs gestreepte poes. Tulproos- is het zusje van Jaguarpoot. Leerlingen: Jaguarpoot- is een prachtig gevlekte poes. Moederkatten: Geelstreep- is een lieve wit met zandkleurig gestreepte poes, moeder van Vlektornado's jongen: Tornadokit; een grijs gevlekt katertje, Schaapkit; een beigeachtig poesje en Slangekit; een zandkleurige poes. Motklauw is de moeder van Torrenwits jongen: Pegelkit; een wit poesje met blauwe ogen en IJskit; een wit poesje met groene ogen. Oudsten: Zwaluwvink- is de moeder van Zwartlinde, haar partner was Snelhaas maar die is overleden. Klimoptraan- is een aardige poes, moeder van Spinnewaker, haar partner is overleden ook, hij heette Schramklauw. BladClan Ze kunnen geluidloos door het bos sluipen. thumb Leider: Groenster- is een knappe bruine poes. Commandant: Zomernacht- is een knappe zwart met witte poes. Leerling: Keverpoot Medicijnkat: Natuurschemer- is een knappe grijze poes met groene ogen. Zus van Amandelnoot, Vinkstorm en Zomernacht. Krijgers: Amandelnoot- is een bruine kater. Vinkstorm- is een bruine kater. Muntbuizerd- is een sterke zwarte kater. Traanvlek- is de oudste dochter van Dondersteel en Muntbuizerd. Ze is een grijze poes met een zwarte vlek op haar voorhoofd. Dondersteel- is een kastanjebruine poes. Libellestreep- is een bruine poes met zwarte strepen. Torrenwit- is een witte kater. Leerlingen: Keverpoot- is een kastanjebruine poes. BloesemClan Ze hebben een redelijk dunne vacht, en leven in het een heideachtig gebied met veel planten. thumb Leider: Schaduwster- is een zwarte kater die heel klein is maar heel lange nagels heeft. Commandant: Zonnestraal- is een zandkleurige poes met groene ogen. Leerling: Vlinderpoot Medicijnkat: Stormbeek- is een knappe grijze poes. Krijgers: Kastanjesschaduw- is een knappe zwarte kater met een beetje bruin. Vlammeflits- is een vuurrode kater, broer van Leliestroom. Leerlingen: Vlinderpoot- is een zandkleurige poes. Moederkatten:. Maansteen- is een grijze poes en de moeder van Kastanjeschaduw jongen: Distelkit; een grijs katertje, Vossenkit; een vos rood poesje en Steenkit; een grijs poesje. Sterrenstroom- is een grijze poes, ze is de zus van Maansteen en de moeder van Vlammeflits jongen: Leliekit; een poesje die er net zo uitziet als Leliestroom, Haaskit; een bruin poesje, Bladkit; een bruin katertje en Grijskit; een grijs poesje. ZonneClan Ze hebben een heel dunne vacht en hebben een bos als territorium met veel openplekken. thumb Leider: Straalster- is een witte kater. Commandant: Uilenschelp- is een bruine kater met gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Roodglans- is een witte kater met rode ogen. Krijgers: Zwaanstroom- is een witte poes en de zus van Straalster. Eendeveer- is een knappe witte poes en de moeder van Straalster en Zwaanstroom en de partner van Naaldstorm. Naaldstorm- is een zandkleurige kater. Bliksemblad- is een grijze kater met groene ogen. Zandvacht- is een zandkleurige kater. Katten buiten de Clans: Regenbende Leiders: thumb Stam- is een bruin met witte poes. Regen- is een grijze poes, ze is de zus van Stam. Krijgers: Boom- is een kastanjebruine poes met een beetje wit, broer: Muis. Muis- is een zwart met witte kater. Storm- is een grijze kater. Bliksem- is een grote witte kater. Schildpad- is een schildpadpoes. Sprankel- is een knappe poes. Zus: Schildpad Vlieg- is een zwarte kater. Broer: Berk Berk- is een stevig gebouwde kater. Moeders: Poel- is een kastanjebruine poes, moeder van Bliksems jongen en de zus van Storm. De Snorharen Leider: Vlok- is een knappe witte poes. Genezer: Kruid- is een grijze poes. Vechters: Steen- is een grijze kater. Valk- is een bruine kater. Zwaluw- is een grijze poes. Haas- is een bruine poes. Rots- is een grijze poes. Jagers: Vink- is een aardige witte poes. Broer: Grijs. Grijs- is een grijze kater. Leerling: Berg Leerlingen: Berg- is een zwarte kater met witte strepen en blauwe ogen. Hoofdstuk 1 Jaguarpoot en de anderen stormden op De Bloedtanden af en mengden zich in het gevecht. Muis vocht tegen een zwarte kater. Muis krabde de kater op zijn flank, maar de kater beet Muis aan zijn keel en Muis viel dood neer. Boom - het zusje van Muis - zag het allemaal gebeuren en racete op de zwarte kater af, ze sprong op de kater en beet hem in zijn nek. De kater grauwde naar haar maar Boom sprong van de kater, krabde hem overal waar ze hem maar kon krabben en uiteindelijk viel de zwarte kater dood neer. Jaguarpoot zocht de partner van Doder, de knappe witte poes. Jaguarpoots ogen werden helemaal wit en ze wist de naam nu van de knappe witte poes en naar waar ze ging. Haar ogen werden weer normaal en ze liep naar de rivier, naar de struiken waar Angora op afliep. Jaguarpoot liep naar daar en stopte toen. Ze zag dat Angora tegen Motklauw aan het vechten was, ze zag dat Angora won en Motklauw dood neerviel. Jaguarpoot racete op Angora af en sprong op de poes haar rug. Ze klauwde en klauwde en de witte poes haar vacht was al snel helemaal rood. Ze kon Jaguarpoot ook eens raken maar dat stelde niet veel voor. Jaguarpoot beet in het oor van Angora, sprong van haar rug en beet in haar keel. Angora viel dood neer op de grond. Jaguarpoot bekeek haar vol minachting. Toen hoorde ze Motklauw iets fluisteren: "Zorg voor Pegelkit en IJskit, Jaguarpoot, Torrenwit van de BladClan is de vader." Jaguarpoot keek geschrokken en zei: "Dat zal ik doen." Toen Motklauw dat hoorde sloot ze haar ogen en stierf. Jaguarpoot wou opzoek gaan naar Torrenwit maar wat ze toen zag deed haar verstijven. Pegelkit en IJskit waren in de rivier gevallen! Hoofdstuk 2 In deze supeteditie lees je meer over wat Doder zei, ik wil niet spoilen, ik bedoel dat wat aangeduid is met +. Stam had gezien wat er gebeurd was met Angora en had Snijtand gedood. Ze wou het eigenlijk niet doen, een kitten doden, maar ze kon niet anders. Plotseling sprong er iets zwart op haar. Doder! Hij beet haar en krabde haar en het werd Stam te veel, ze zakte door haar poten en viel op haar zij, ze kwam niet meer recht. Regen zag alles en racete op haar zusje af, maar het was te laat. Ze ging naast Stam zitten en begon te huilen. Ze wreef met een poot over Stams vacht. "Wat jammer nou, grijze rat!": riep Doder uit. +" Ik heb gezworen elke kitten van Zwart en Bruinster te vermoorden! Bloem, die zielige kitten, is gestorven aan een ziekte, de zwakkeling, jouw zusje Stam heb ik gemakkelijk vermoordt, nu blijven er nog twee over, jij en Kristalster.": zei Doder. Kristalster had net een bruine poes verjaagd en keek op. Ze keek naar Regen en ze zag diezelfde zwarte ogen. Ze knikten naar elkaar en vielen Doder tegelijkertijd aan. Doder wist niet wat hem overkwam en een paar tellen later lag hij dood op de grond. Kristalster kreeg een boodschap van haar moeder: "Sorry schat." Jaguarpoot plonsde in de rivier en zwom gestaag door. Ze greep Pegelkit bij haar nekvel en zwom weer terug. Ze zette Pegelkit op een steen. Toen draaide ze zich om en zwom naar IJskit. Toen zag ze belletjes: IJskit was aan het verdrinken! Ze zwom sneller en dook onderwater. Ze zag IJskit en trok haar aan haar nekvel naar boven. Jaguarpoot wist niet of IJskit nog leefde. Ze legde IJskit op het droge. Ze keek naar de kitten en zag dat ze niet meer ademde. Ze gaf het op maar toen hoestte IJskit water uit. Jaguarpoot begon IJskit en Pegelkit te likken en keek op naar de witte kater die aan de rand van de rivier stond. Dat is Torrenwit! Torrenwit zat vol met verwondingen en zag er niet goed uit. "Bedankt.": zei hij schor. "Zorg goed voor hen.": zei hij nog. Jaguarpoot knikte en toen viel Torrenwit in de rivier. Hij kwam niet meer boven en Jaguarpoot wist wat ze moest doen; ze nam Motklauw op en toen ze een witte schim voorbij zag komen duwde ze het lichaam van Motklauw ook in de rivier en de twee katten dreven samen weg. Toen zag Jaguarpoot iets; ze zag aan de andere oever twee katten met sterren in hun vacht. Ze keken naar Pegelkit en IJskit, die luidkeels piepten. De twee katten draaiden zich om en liepen weg. Hoofdstuk 3 Jaguarpoot keek om haar heen en zag hoe Rots en Haas vermoordt werden door een gigantische bruine kater. Ze zag Berg op de bruine kater afstormen en zag dat Berg hem doodde. Hoe Berg dat deed! Hij was eerst op de rug van de bruine kater gesprongen en toen de kater zijn kop omdraaide om Berg aan te kijken was Berg over zijn hoofd gesprongen en had Berg zijn tanden in de bruine kater zijn keel geboord. Toen begonnen De Bloedtanden stil te vallen en een grijze kater kwam met recht overeind staande haren op Kristalster af. "We zullen jullie met rust laten.": snauwde de kater. "Goede keuze.": zei Kristalster sissend. De grijze kater draaide zich om en gig De Bloedtanden voor en uiteindelijk verdwenen ze uit het zicht van de clans. "Hoera!": riepen de clans, blij dat het gevecht eindelijk voorbij was. Ze hadden een dag en een nacht doorgevochten en nu begon de zon op te komen. Kristalster sprong op de Hoge Rots en de andere leiders volgden haar voorbeeld. Kristalster vroeg om stilte en alle katten keken naar haar, nieuwsgierig naar wat ze zou zeggen. "Geachte clans! Deze strijd hebben we gewonnen, maar we zijn verzwakt. We moeten alert zijn. De strijd van de clans is nog niet volledig gestreden. We mogen blij zijn met onze overwinning, we hebben die ook te danken aan De Regenbende en De Snorharen die ons te hulp schoten, maar we zijn veel katten verloren. Ik en de andere leiders geven jullie nu een moment om uit te rusten, bij de medicijnkatten te gaan en om de gestorven clankatten te verzamelen, leg ze wel per clan alsjeblieft, een paar katten kunnen trouwens de moederkatten op gaan halen in het kamp van de SneeuwClan. Kristalster en de andere leiders sprongen van de Hoge Rots en gingen bij de medicijnkatten. Schaduwster was een stuk van zijn oor kwijt en Kristaster mankte. De andere twee leiders hadden een paar krabwonden. Sprankelblad en Tulproos hadden zich opgegeven om de moederkatten te gaan halen. Ze kwamen aan in het kamp van de SneeuwClan en Slangekit piepte: "Hoe is het afgelopen?" Distelkit riep: "Zijn er veel doden!? Kropen die Bloedtanden weg met hun staarten tussen hun poten!?" Tulproos zuchtte en zei: "We zijn gewonnen, maar we hebben veel doden en zijn erg verzwakt." Hoofdstuk 4 De moederkatten stormden de openplek op om hun partners te zien. Sterrenstroom racete naar Vlammeflits en zei, terwijl ze hem likte: "Ik was zou bang dat ik je kwijt was." Geelstreep liep naar voren en riep: "Waar is Motklauw eigenlijk?" "Motklauw is dood.": zei Jaguarpoot, met IJskit en Pegelkit tussen haar poten. Geelstreep keek de kittens van Motklauw aan en begon toen te wenen. IJskit en Pegelkit waren ook aan het wenen. Tornadokit, Slangekit en Schaapkit wisten niet wat ze moesten doen. Kristalster en de andere leiders sprongen weer op de Hoge Rots. Jaguarpoot had Kristalster en Groenster verteld over Motklauw en Torrenwit en dat ze waren gestorven. Vlok en Regen sprongen ook op de Hoge Rots. Kristalster knikte naar Regen, en Regen begon: "Niet iedereen weet wie er gestorven is, dus daarom zal elke leider van zijn clan bekend maken wie er overleden is, bij mij zijn dat; Muis, Storm, Schildpad, Sprankel en Stam. Rust in vrede." Regen stapte naar achteren en Vorst nam haar plaats in. "De Snorharen hebben afscheid moeten nemen van; Haas en Rots. Rust in vrede." Vorst stapte naar achteren en Straalster nam haar plaats in. "De SterrenClan verwelkomt vandaag Zandvacht en Uilenschelp, ze zijn dapper gestorven. Rust in vrede." Veel ZonneClankatten waren geschokt door dit nieuws, hun commandant was overleden! Groenster nam de plaats van Straalster in en begon te spreken: "De BladClan moet afscheid nemen van; Torrenwit, Amandelnoot en Vinkstorm. Rust in vrede in de SterrenClan." Schaduwster nam de plaats in van Groenster en begon te spreken: "Niemand van ons is gestorven maar ik ben een leven verloren, dat betekent dat ik er nog maar twee over heb." Schaduwster knikte naar Kristalster en Kristalster begon: "We moeten afscheid nemen van; Konijnensprong en Motklauw, de SneeuwClan zal hen missen." Kristalster aarzelde maar zei het toen toch: "Ik heb nog twee mededelingen; het raadsel van mijn geboorte is opgelost, mijn moeder, Bruinster, had vier kittens, ik was een van hen, plotseling werden de drie andere kittens vermist en was ik de enige in het nest. Mijn drie verdwenen nestgenootjes zijn Regen, Stam en Bloem, Bloem is als kitten gestorven aan een ziekte." Kristalster slaakte een zucht en liet een stilte vallen en zei toen: "Mijn vader is Zwart van De Regenbende." De leiders keken geschokt naar haar en toen naar Regen. Groenster riep: "Kijk naar de ogen van Regen en Kristalster! Precies dezelfde!" Klimoptraan zei schor: "Natuurlijk! Ik herken Regen een beetje van toen ze nog een kitten was, hetzelfde karaktertrekje van toen is gebleven; moedig. Regen heeft ooit een volwassen das uitgedaagd toen ze maar een drie manen oud was." "Het tweede is iets anders, Jullie kennen Motklauw waarschijnlijk wel. Nu, Motklauw heeft twee kittens gekregen: Pegelkit en IJskit, niemand wist wie de vader was en we gingen ervanuit dat het Varenstorm was." Varenstorm keek geschrokken naar zijn leider en riep: "Ik!?" Kristalster keek even naar haar commandant en ging toen verder: "Nu, we zijn erachter gekomen dat Torrenwit van de BladClan de vader is van Pegelkit en IJskit, maar Torrenwit en Motklauw zijn allebei overleden tijdens dit gevecht en Jaguarpoot heeft aan Torrenwit en Motklauw beloofd om voor hun kittens te zorgen, Groenster is ermee akkoord dat de kittens nu bij de SneeuwClan horen." Hoofdstuk 5 "OKé, dat is goed voor ons, blijf maar zolang als jullie willen.": zei Groenster. Vlok en Regen knikten. "We zullen voorlopig vijf dagen blijven.": zei Regen. Schaduwster knikte. "Wanneer ga je een nieuwe commandant benoemen, Straalster?": vroeg Kristalster. "Als we weer allemaal in ons kamp zijn.": zei Straalster. "Maar de traditie….": zei Groenster. "Nou en! IK doe het nu niet!": zei Straalster, hij draaide zich boos om en liep weg. Groenster rolde met haar ogen. "Katers.": zei ze. Schaduwster keek Groenster boos aan. Vlinderpoot was op zoek naar haar vader. Ze vond hem bij Maansteen. "Dag Vlinderpoot, dit zijn je halfbroer- en zussen; Distelkit, Vossenkit en Steenkit. Vlinderpoot viel bijna flauw. Is Maansteen nu de partner van papa? Mist hij Leliestroom dan niet? Vlinderpoot kon het niet meer aan en liep boos weg. Maansteen wou achter haar aangaan maar Kastanjeschaduw hield haar tegen en zei: "Laat haar maar." Keverpoot racete op haar ouders af. "Mama! Papa!": riep ze uit. Dondersteel en Muntbuizerd keken dolgelukkig naar hun dochter. "Schatje toch! Wat heb ik je toch gemist!": riep Dondersteel uit. Toen zag Keverpoot de dikke buik van haar moeder. Muntbuizerd zag dat ze het gezien had en zei: "Ja Keverpoot, je krijgt broertjes en zusjes!" Keverpoot sprong op en neer van opwinding. Jaguarpoot zag haar ouders en haar zus en racete op hen af. "Ik heb jullie zo gemist!": riep Jaguarpoot uit. Zwartlinde likte haar dochter en Spinnewaker ook. "O nee! Tulproos! Je hebt modder op je vacht.": riep Jaguarpoot uit. "Aaaaaaahh! Haal het eraf! Haal het eraf!": riep Tulproos uit. Jaguarpoot, Zwartlinde en Spinnewaker schoten in de lach. Hoofdstuk 6 Kristalster sprong op de Hoge Rots en riep: "Geachte clankatten, we moeten jagen, we zijn niet ver meer van zonshoog en we moeten kunnen eten, heeft iemand een goed idee zodat het jagen vlot verloopt?" Jaguarpoot dacht na. Ja! Dat was een goed plan! "Ik heb een idee." Kristalster keek naar haar en knikte. "Wat als we nu eens jaagkoppels maken? Dan jaag je met twee. Elke clan maakt zoveel mogelijk jaagkoppels en stuurt ze op jacht in hun eigen gebied. Dan moet bijvoorbeeld elk jaagkoppel drie stukken prooi vangen, zo hebben ze gejaagd voor een moederkat of een oudste. Alle prooi die overblijft kan dan bij de Hoge Rots gelegd worden zodat die later nog verdeelt kan worden." Veel krijgers keken Jaguarpoot verbaast aan. "Geniaal!": riep Groenster uit. Kristalster en Straalster knikten. Schaduwster keek met open mond naar Jaguarpoot. "Dat doen we!": riep Straalster uit. Kristalster, Schaduwster en Groenster knikten. De clankatten liepen naar hun leiders en werden verdeelt: "Jaguarpoot samen met Sprankelblad, Tulproos met Spinnewaker en Varenstorm met Zwartlinde! Ik ga met Geelstreep jagen, ze laat haar kittens even bij Zwaluwvink en Klimoptraan." Kristalster sprong van de Hoge Rots en liet Straalster beginnen. Jaguarpoot was op zoek naar Sprankelblad. Toen zag ze Zwaluwvink wenen. Ze liep op haar oma af. "Wat is er?": vroeg ze bezorgd. "Ik mis je opa, hij is gestorven tegen De Bloedtanden, ik ben blijven leven, deze keer door niet mee te doen en vorige keer ook. Ik ben een bange muis, een lafaard!": riep Zwaluwvink uit. "Dat is niet waar!": riep Jaguarpoot uit. Zwaluwvink begon haar kleindochter te likken. Toen riep Sprankelblad naar Jaguarpoot en Jaguarpoot liep op Sprankelblad af. "IK zal een dikke muis voor je vangen!": riep Jaguarpoot over haar schouder naar haar oma. "Wacht even!": riep Berg naar Jaguarpoot en Sprankelblad. "Ik moet met jullie mee om te jagen, samen met Steen." Sprankelblad knikte en begon te rennen. Jaguarpoot hield haar gemakkelijk bij. Ze keek eens over haar schouder en zag dat Berg en Steen hen goed bijhielden. Sprankelblad kwam aan bij de Muizenboom. "Ik stel voor dat ik en Steen samen gaan jagen en Berg en Jaguarpoot.": zei ze. Ze knikten allemaal en splitsten zich op. Jaguarpoot trippelde door het bos, ze was zo blij dat ze weer thuis was! "Waar wil je jagen?": vroeg Berg. "Achter de Muizenboom, daar stikt het van de eekhoorns en de muizen.": zei Jaguarpoot. Ze rook een muis en zakte in elkaar. Ze sloop op hem af. Ze schudde met haar achterste en sprong. Ze doodde hem met een snelle beet en begroef hem. Berg keek naar wat ze aan het doen was. "Wat is er?": vroeg Jaguarpoot. "Gewoon, wij begraven onze prooi niet. Wij houden ze bij of steken ze onder rotsen.": zei Berg. Net toen vloog er een dikke duif over het hoofd van Berg en hij schoot omhoog en beet hem dood. Jaguarpoot keek Berg bewonderend aan. "Zo vangen we adelaars.": zei hij. Jaguarpoot knikte. De tijd verstreek snel en tegen de tijd dat Sprankelblad en Steen hen kwamen roepen hadden ze zeven stukken prooi gevangen; Jaguarpoot, drie muizen en een eekhoorn en Berg, een duif, een muis en een merel. Sprankelblad en Steen keken bewonderend naar de jonge katten. Steen had twee muizen gevangen en Sprankelblad twee eekhoorns en een muis. "Wie is er nu de beste jager, Steen?": vroeg Berg grijnzend. Steen lachte en zei: "Volgens mij Jaguarpoot." Iedereen lachte en ze liepen toen naar het kamp. Hoofdstuk 7 Alle jaagkoppels waren terug en alle clankatten mengden zich door elkaar, katten van verschillende clans deelden stukken prooi of tongden samen. "Delen?": vroeg Berg, bijna onverstaanbaar door de muis in zijn mond. Jaguarpoot knikte. Steen vroeg het ook aan Sprankelblad maar ze was al aan het delen met Varenstorm. Steen keek om zich heen en vroeg het toen aan Tulproos. Tulproos zei iets te enthousiast ja. Steen ging naast Tulproos liggen en ze keken alleen maar in elkaars ogen. Ze keken haast niet naar de duif voor hun poten. Jaguarpoot had al een muis naar Zwaluwvink gebracht en ze was opgelucht geweest toen ze had gezien dat haar oma niet meer huilde. Ze keek naar de muis en begon te eten. Berg begon ook te eten. Ze verlegden allebei hun poot en daardoor lagen hun poten op elkaar. Ze schrokken allebei en verlegden hun poten weer. Jaguarpoot keek verlegen naar de grond. Ze aten allebei weer verder van hun muis en tongden toen samen. Tulproos en Steen tongden ook samen. "Kristalster sprong op de Hoge Rots en Groenster en Schaduwster volgde haar voorbeeld. "Mag ik even jullie aandacht?": riep Kristalster. "Er zijn drie leerlingen, uit de BladClan, de BloesemClan en uit de SneeuwClan, ze hebben bewezen dat ze ware krijgers zijn en ze worden vanavond krijger, met de goedkeuring van de SterrenClan.": zei Kristalster. Toen zei Groenster: "Jaguarpoot, Vlinderpoot en Keverpoot mogen naar voren komen, de Jaguar, Vlinder en Kever van de Clans." Jaguarpoot, Vlinderpoot en Keverpoot kwamen enigszins verbaast naar voren uit de menigte. Ze stopten naast elkaar voor de Hoge Rots en de drie leider spraken tegelijkertijd uit: "Beste leerlingen, jullie hebben bewezen dat jullie ware krijgers zijn, jullie zijn dapper, moedig, en verstandig, daarom worden jullie nu een krijger." Toen sprak Kristalster: "Jaguarpoot, vanaf vandaag zal jij bekend staan als Jaguarbloem." Toen was het aan Groenster: "Keverpoot, jij zult vanaf vandaag bekend staan als Keverkastanje." "Vlinderpoot, jij zult vanaf vandaag bekend staan als Vlinderzand.": zei Schaduwster. "Welkom!": riepen de leiders in koor. "Jullie moeten waken totdat de zon opkomt.": zei Schaduwster nog. "Jaguarbloem! Keverkastanje! Vlinderzand": riepen alle katten in koor. De drie poezen werden overrompelt door de menigte katten die op hen af stormde. Alle katten feliciteerden hen. Hoofdstuk 8 Berg en Jaguarbloem waren samen aan het jagen. Berg sprong in een grote eik en riep: "Volg me!" Jaguarbloem sprong ook in de boom en ze klommen tot de hoogste tak. Berg zat te kijken naar het bos. Jaguarbloem ging naast hem zitten. Ze lieten hun staarten hangen en ze zwiepten er allebei mee. Toen raakten hun staarten elkaar en Jaguarbloem en Berg keken elkaar aan. Jaguarbloem wou haar staart verlegen terugtrekken maar Berg hield haar staart stevig vast. Ze keek hem aan. "Je hebt een prachtige vacht.": fluisterde hij. "Jij bent heel lief.": zei ze. Ze bleven nog een tijdje zitten en gingen toen terug naar het kamp. "Ik ga je missen.": zei Berg plotseling toen ze een vink aan het delen waren. Jaguarbloem keek hem droevig aan en zei: "Ik jou ook." Plotseling begonnen de clans te gillen. "Honden!": riep Kristalster. Het waren er zeven, een grote grijze liep op kop. Iedereen zocht beschutting in de bomen, maar Varenstorm, die gewond was aan zijn poot, kon niet klimmen en de leider had het op hem gemunt. Het kwijl drupte op de grond. De hond likte over zijn gele tanden. Plotseling sprong er een wit met bruine gestalte op de leider zijn rug. Varenstorm kon niet zien wie het was en hij sprong snel op een tak. Hij viel er bijna weer uit doordat zijn wond weer openging. Na het gevecht had hij er geen last meer van gehad, maar tijdens het jagen had hij zich eer bezeerd. Varenstorm keek gespannen naar het gevecht onder hem. De leider van de hondenmeute viel op de grond en kwam niet meer recht, maar de wit met bruine kat ook niet. De hondenmeute zag wat er gebeurd was met hun leider en ze liepen weer weg, er lagen veel katten gewond of dood op de grond, maar één kat hadden de honden meegenomen, Schaduwster. Varenstorm sprong uit de boom en liep op zijn redder af, maar toen hij dichterbij kwam voelde hij een steek van verdriet en nutteloze hoop, hoop dat het niet de kat was wie hij dacht dat het was. Hij veegde het vuil en het bloed van het gezicht van de kat af en zakte ineen toen hij zag wie het was, Kristalster. Hoofdstuk 9 "Varenster! Zonnester! Varenster! Zonnester!": riepen de clans uit. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:De Verloren Verhalen Libellester Categorie:De Verloren Verhalen Categorie:Libellester Categorie:DS Libellester Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Katten Categorie:Warrior Cats Categorie:Libellester: Klad Categorie:BloesemClan Libellester Categorie:ZonneClan Libellester Categorie:SneeuwClan Libellester Categorie:BladClan Libellester Categorie:SterrenClan Libellester Categorie:DS Categorie:De Snorharen Libellester Categorie:De Bloedtanden Libellester Categorie:Regenbende Libellester